dis_raps_for_hirefandomcom-20200215-history
Dis Raps For Hire Episode 10: Gift Raps For Hire
"Gift Raps For Hire: Momma Metcalf" is the tenth installment in the Dis Raps For Hire series. The comment that inspired the video comes from a Facebook user known as Leonski Crosby, praising his mother, Momma Metcalf. Comment Leonski Crosby - "Epic Lloyd it would be cool if you did kinda the opposite of a dis rap , My mom is crazy but a good momma she is a security officer at a mental health place for the criminally insane and she only 4,9 0_0 but yeah she would always threaten us when me and my brother would fight . So yeah a diss rap wouldnt really work her name is elsie metcalf and she is a awesome momma . So do a rap for a kick ass momma . Oh yeah Im a Armored stick fighter who also skateboards I broke my ankle last summer and my mum was like (boy you too old for that in the best black momma voice I could do ) . Lyrics Yo, get back! It's Momma Metcalf! So badass, she flip the script on Dis Raps! Rattatattat, no gats! That's just the sound bones make when punks get their necks cracked! So crazy, she hangs with insane peeps And shuts shit down when head cases get angry! I gotta spit flows that are hotter than lava, If'n I wanna give props to this awesome Momma! So hard she births kids clad with sticks and armor! No drama, not a drop, for this security officer, 'Cause lady ain't the type of chick you wanna fight with! She's a stone cold killer! Even Conan likes this! I ain't playing; she's running with the criminally insane! Immune to Dis Raps so much, I hadda change the name! Yo mama jokes about Elsie, they all start the same: "Yo mama so— *gags*", then they just end in pain, 'Cause just her name in your mouth will choke you out, man! She's like a 4-foot-nine little version of Bane! Elsie, mum to one, Leon Crosby! She tear more ass than cheap T.P.! Dear Momma, you got a fan in your son, brung a man in the world, by the name Leon. Dear Momma, this for everyone, wanna show the whole world we know where we're from. Dear Momma, you got a fan in your son, brung a man in the world, by the name Leon. Dear Momma, this is for us as much as him. Ma! Show us the grin! About them skateboard joints that get your moms annoyed, I say as long as you're employed, yo, it's all your choice! At least you're moving, dog! You could be old and fat! I'm thirty plus, spitting raps! (Boy, you're too old for that!) That broken ankle must have been painful! Stick fighting will come in handy when you're working your cane, bro, so be thankful! There's an endless amount of assholes to be torn, And next year, I'll be back to rip into some more of 'em, But today I got love for Ms. Metcalf, And ma'am, please don't get distracted how I spit these raps! My attacks shouldn't ruin the meaning, for some reason, In front of this background, I need to be screaming, So stand up, y'all! Push them shoulders back! Respect, muthafuckas, ain't too old for that, 'Cause you only get one mom, and you know when she's gone, You're gonna wish that you had wrote her a song, so get on it! Trivia *This is the first Dis Raps not aimed at gaining revenge on people who have wronged the messenger; instead, it is aiming to compliment Ms. Metcalf for Leonski.